


My Doppelganger

by CaptainJZH



Series: Cloud 'Vonnie [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Doppelganger, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Holodeck Character, Holodecks/Holosuites, Nonbinary Character, Permafusion Stevonnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Stevonnie and Stevonnie catch up.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Stevonnie & Steven Universe, Sadie Miller/Stevonnie
Series: Cloud 'Vonnie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140194
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	My Doppelganger

Steven and Connie had been fusing quite a lot lately. Becoming Stevonnie was just like wrapping each other in a warm blanket.

Now, the two young adults had been Stevonnie for over a week, but the fusion was bored as heck. Nothing to do in the house, Beach City, Little Homeworld or even the world at large. Nothing they were motivated to do, anyway.

Then they had an idea.

\---

_ Last time on The Stevonnie Show:  _

“So, uh, would you wanna go on a date? With me?”

“Of course I would!” Sadie proclaimed, tackling Stevonnie into a hug. “I always thought you were a cutie.”

Stevonnie was blushing again.

“Actually, uh, I wouldn’t mind if our ‘date’ started today...” they said, realizing their bodies were incredibly close.

“I wouldn’t mind either,” Sadie said with a sly grin. Her lips suddenly met Stevonnie’s, causing the audience to erupt into cheers.

_ And now the continuation! _

\---

RealVonnie entered through the Temple Door, applause greeting them to the set of CloudVonnie and Sadie’s apartment. As the two roommates were making out on the couch.

“Uh…”

“Oh, hi!” CloudVonnie waved, pulling their head off of Sadie’s chest. “Didn’t, uh, hear you...come in?”

RealVonnie blinked, then smiled. “You have good taste in partners.”

“Why don’t you join us?” Sadie winked. The audience laughed.

“Room, pause scene,” CloudVonnie said, causing Sadie to freeze and the audience to go silent. “C’mon, let’s get some Cloud Coffee.”

\---

“Wow, two Stevonnies,” Lapis chuckled as the pair walked in. “It’s my lucky day.”

“Lapis, play nice,” CloudVonnie said. “They’re me, but flesh and blood and all that.”

“I’m so sorry,” Lapis said with a smirk. CloudVonnie playfully punched them in the shoulder.

RealVonnie sat down at a booth with their counterpart. “So, how’re you liking...being you?”

“I… I really like it! I know I started as just a combination of Steven and Connie’s personalities, but I think I’ve come to be something  _ more  _ than that, y’know? Something...”

“...entirely new?”

“Eyyyy!” CloudVonnie said, getting the reference. They raised their cup. “Garçon! Coffee!” 

Lapis came over, pouring coffee into the cup. “Garçon means ‘boy.’”

“...I knew that,” CloudVonnie said before downing their coffee. “Alright, if you’ll excuse me, I have a beautiful woman waiting upstairs.”

“I think I’ll hang out around here for a while,” RealVonnie said as CloudVonnie got up.

“Ooh, yeah, I think this episode could use a B plot,” CloudVonnie agreed. “Just don’t upstage my A plot.”

“Which is just you and Sadie on top of each other,” Lapis remarked.

CloudVonnie blushed. “I’ll be going now!”

RealVonnie relaxed in their booth, taking in the atmosphere of the coffee shop. It was peaceful and serene.

They would have to come here more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E350tb as always!


End file.
